


Experiment 54-a

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Tales of Destiny 2
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Siblings, not actually sibling incest but could read as it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold is determined to find out what kissing is like.  Her brother is the perfect subject for this experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment 54-a

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes my brain says, "Self, you know what you need to write? You need to write baby!ace Harold kissing baby!gay Karell to see if she likes it."
> 
> And then sometimes I do.

"Brother." Harold tugged on Karell's sleeve once, then again until he looked down at her from the computer terminal he was frowning at. Harold could have hacked it for him in five seconds flat, but she didn't want to, so she just asked, "What's kissing like?"

Karell blinked down at her for a moment before his cheeks went red. "Wh-what makes you think I would know?" He folded his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders. "I wouldn't!"

"Liar." She squeezed Mr. Cat and stuck out her lower lip. She'd found that this often made Karell give in more quickly. "I saw you kissing Radu behind the inn. So what's it like?"

A brief flash of panic in Karell's face was replaced by his best resigned face. Harold hid a triumphant smile. "It's… It's like… It's nothing special. All those books say it's really great, but it's just… Oh, I can't explain it! You'll know someday, when you find someone you like."

Harold tilted her head and stared up at him until he looked away. "Do you like Radu?"

He winced and reached up to scratch his head. "Not really. We just wanted to see what it would be like. But you're not allowed to do that, Harold."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my little sister," he said firmly, meeting her gaze again.

She stuck her lower lip out again, but he didn't look away. He got like this a lot. "So it would be okay if I liked them?" she tried, possibilities unfolding rapidly in her mind.

Karell wavered a bit at that; she could see it in the set of his mouth. "I'd still have to approve of them," he said, his voice just a little bit too high. "Harold, is there someone you like?"

"Yes." She tucked Mr. Cat under one arm and reached up to grab Karell's shirt and drag him down. He made a surprised noise when their lips bumped, but he didn't pull away. His mouth was warm against hers, and she moved experimentally, poking her tongue against his mouth as directed by countless books.

Finally, he pulled away, his eyes wide. "Harold, what?"

She frowned and licked her lips, slowly, moving Mr. Cat back to his customary position snug against her chest. "I dunno," she said. "I like you, but that really wasn't interesting at all. Not like the books say."

Karell stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh. "Harold…"

"I'll wait until I'm older and have different hormone levels." She reached up and plucked at his sleeve. "And next time, pretend I'm a boy. That was really boring."

Triumphant, with her data acquired, she turned on her heel and left Karell standing there. She had some books to reread.


End file.
